Meet The Harunos
by sak-urra12
Summary: Sakura is heartbroken because of sasuke and karin, so she decides to live at her rich dad's for a while, but she isn't the only one comming along. She the craziness they go through at the Haruno household. Guess who's comming along! :p
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Again. He had broken my heart again, and this time I could shed no more tears. How could I when there was none left to shed? Here he was, the owner of my heart, making out with _her._ That bitch he brought to Konoha. She didn't even belong here.

_Karin._

If I could, I would kill her right now. I felt like she was replacing me at everything. She and Ino got more close to each other every day. She always commented Kakashi on how _cool_ he looks. Everybody seems to like her somehow. How could they? She's a slut. Even Naruto does, and suddenly, I feel…invisible. Tsunade was even thinking about training her as a medical ninja. I hate her so much. The fact that I feel invisible wasn't why I hated her. I hated her because she took _him_ away. She took away my Sasuke. What am I saying? He was never mine to begin with. The only one who hated her was my mother. My sweet, sweet mother. She always takes my side.

You see, my family is a bit complicated. My father and my mom aren't married. My mom was his, um, affair. My dad's like super duper rich, and I totally hate him. My so called grandmother, dad's side, hates me. Awesome family, don't you think?

I have three brothers from my Step mom. I hate her, she hates me. But I still go visit them sometimes. I have to, my mom says so. My dad's step mother, my step grandmother, loves me. My granddad too. My step uncle and step cousins, not to mention my step brothers, they somehow love me too. Somehow. Did I mention my step sister? She totally hates me.

My step mom and I are like viola and the girl her son marries from monster-in-law (movie). We do not go together.

Very complicated, isn't it? And Sasuke said I didn't have a sob story. Cheh!

So anyways, as I was saying, the slut and sas-gay were kissing. I wanted to ripped them apart. Tear them to pieces. I was upset. Forget about not being able to shed tears! My eyes were already watery.

They pulled away when they noticed me.

"Oh, it's you," Sasuke said soundly very cold. "Come on Karin, let's go home."

Let's go _home?_ They live together!

"We have things to do," Sasuke said empathizing on the things. I bet I knew what he was talking about.

They passed me. Sasuke didn't even give me a glance. Karin just smirked at me. They had already been gone when the tears came out. I didn't make any sound though.

"Sakura, Hun, what's wrong?" my mom asked worried. She came and hugged me then took me to the sofa to sit.

"Mom, he h-he-(sob)…mama!" The way I said it sounded so childish that if I wasn't upset, I would have actually laughed.

"Don't you worry, okay?"

"My life is so messed up! How can I not worry?"

"Sakura, your grandad called, he said you should come visit. I think this might me the best time to go, don't u think?"\

I wiped my tears away. "I want to go right away mom."

"Oh, and Sakura, Your granddad assigned a few shinobi to look after you in the trip. You'll be going by train. Tsunade knows about this, she'll give you the pass."

Of course she would. I'm damn sure she wants me to leave!

"Ma, I'm a kunoichi. I can handle myself…"

"I know, but your granddad was worried about your safety. You know how he is."

I didn't argue with my mom about it. I was still a little upset. I went upstairs and started to pack after my mom told me I was leaving in the morinng.

NEXT DAY

I opened the hokage's office door and entered just to see the shinobis that were going with me. Suddenly, I didn't feel like going anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There they were. Those three bastards that made me feel lonely. Naruto, miss smile-a-lot, Kakashi, number one pervert, and Sasuke, the gay guy. I have kept it in that who ever kisses Karin is either gay or desperate. Since Sasuke has a tons of girls after him *coughiwasonecough* he's probably just gay.

"EH??? Sakura-Chan's coming with us?" Naruto asked. Tsunade ignored him.

"Sakura, these three are going to escort you to the land of falls (where her dad lives)" Tsunade said. The two, Sasuke and Naruto, looked surprised. Kakashi was looking as calm as ever

Does kakashi know about my dad??? Sakura thought.

"Sakura? I though you said we were going to escort a lady, daughter of a very rich man?" Sasuke said a bit confused.

I'm surprised he said something this long. That one word ass.

"Sakura is the daughter of a very rich man I was talking about. He own large companies and famous hotels around the world. You are dismissed." Tsunade said. Everyone, except kakashi, was surprised again. What Is up with that man. "Oh and one more thing, Karin will be coming along. She knows about the mission."

Kill me now, why don't ya? Karin? I'm gonna puke soon. Just then Karin entered and leeched into Sasuke's arm. And here I though my day couldn't get any worse.

"Tsunada-shishou, why do I need four shinobis to guide me?" I asked. "I understand that granddad asked for a few but why four?"

"Your grandfather sent me a letter saying at least four shinobis. Now, I repeat, you are dismissed."

"But granny-Tsunade-"

"What part of DISMISSED DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?????" Tsunade interrupted Naruto's sentence, almost screaming the whole thing out. "You will leave at 9 am, tomorrow morning. Good luck!"

We left after that. I'm so not looking forward to this.

SAKURA'S HOUSE

"Sakura, how did it go?" Mom asked.

"Great, really," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh my goodness, what happened! Tell me all about it!"

So I tell her the whole story and all she says to me is "Don't worry about it!"

That's like a thing for her to say these days.

NEXT MORNING, 8:45 AM

I was surprised to see that Kakashi had made it in before the actual time.

"How are you doing?" He asked me.

I was feeling like I wanted to puke. I wanted to tear these people to pieces because they forgot me. How does he think I feel? Good?

"Is that really the best question to be asking kakashi sensei?" I replied in a very cold tone, not caring how he felt or thought. He looked away, at the floor, looking a bit…was that embarrassed? My mom always did say that when I was angry I could hit the hardest at the softest soft, but in this situation, I didn't really do that. Just gave him a cold shoulder. That's it.

"Sakura, I know-" Just then, miss smile-a-lot popped in.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" Then he looked at kaka-sensei…and just kept staring with his mouth open and a finger pointed towards him, then he said "Gasp!". Drama Queen.

Then Sasuke and the bitch, Karin came. Oh how I felt like killing them. As we were about to leave, Tsunade came rushing towards us.

"We have a little change of plans. Another boy will be going with you to the land of falls. You will meet him at '_My blossoms'_ hot spring at the land of grass. Good luck."

She left before any of us could say a word, but I think, before she left, when she looked at me, I saw…was it pity? The i-feel-sorry-for-you-look?

"Well, looks like we'll be heading toward the land of grass," Kaka-sensei said.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Sasuke looking at me in a weird way. He had a smirk playing on his lips. He was totally ignoring Karin. I just tried my best to ignore it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were here, in the land of grass, in front of blossom's hot spring. The only problem was, we didn't know who the guy was.

"Okay team, I got a name on the boy we are traveling with. He will be here at 3:00pm, until then you can go take a shower or something." Kaka-sensei disappeared before we could at least ask the boy's name.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go to the mixed hot spring."

"Not today, Karin."

Not today? Meaning they've done it before? That little slut. I didn't want to hear their conversation anymore so I left, I went away as far as I could or as far as I was allowed. I didn't take a shower since I wasn't really sweaty. The painful thing about it was that no body noticed that I left. I was truly invisible in their eyes.

I walked around the village, trying to forget. Forget the pain, the suffering. If death came to me in my face asking to take me away, I would gladly say yes. I just wished I had never met Sasuke, wish I wasn't feeling this way right now. So I did my best to forget. How could my day get any worse anyway?

3:00PM

We were at the same spot we had been in, but Sasuke, Naruto and I were the only one's there. It wasn't what I had expected to find though. _He_ was here, and this time I wasn't talking about Sasuke. I wasn't sure because I could only see his back. I couldn't see the whole him. I couldn't see his face, but silently, I was wishing that it was him. My whole situation with Sasuke had been very frustrating and _he_ always had a way of cheering me up at such times.

When he turned around, I saw him. His brown hair spikier that before, though it was still short. His blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight, He looked totally handsome. Just like before.

"_Kenji…" _It came out to be a whisper but I was pretty sure he heard because just then his eyes met mine.

"Sakura!" he looked happy seeing me here, unlike me. "You're here. Sakura, I know that there have been misunderstandings, but Please listen to me—"

"Misunderstandings? Kenji, I told you this before and I'm telling it to you now again, there is nothing to talk about!"

I looked away from him. Kenji was a guy I once dated, let's just say that things did not turn out good.

I was facing my team mates and I could see the confusion in their eyes. I also saw disgusted in Sasuke's eyes but missed the anger, with hurt me, a lot.

"So you guys, like, know each other?" Naruto asked, more confused than ever. The poor guy's brain must be hurting trying to figure this out. I was going to answer Naruto when Kenji spun me around towards him. We were only a feet apart. He then caressed my cheek. Kaka-sensei and Karin were here by now, looking as confused as ever. Well, Karin was but Kakashi wasn't. What was up with that guy?

"I'm so sorry Sakura, Please Forgive me! I want you back." Kenji then suddenly kissed me. I was to surprised to do anything. Then I gasped, giving him the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth. I guess Naruto was too getting grossed out by this because the next thing I knew, He took Kenji by the collar and punched him. Well he tried, but Kaka- sensei caught him before that.

"What are you going, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said in rage. "Sakura probably wants me to hit this dude for kissing her! Right Sakura-Chan?" Both Kakashi and Naruto looked at me. I just blushed thinking about what just happened.

"Let him go, Naruto," I plainly stated. As I passed Kenji, I saw him smirk at Naruto, causing him to get angrier.

I was about to pass all of them when I felt a hand caught my wrist. I turned, just to see that asshole in front of me.

"Sakura, next time you want to go whoring around, go to the prostitute, okay? Because I don't want you wasting my time!" Sasuke sounded so angry at me, I was sure I was going to break down and cry at the moment. Kaka-sensei was about to say something when Sasuke cut him off by raising his hand. "Really Sakura, you look more like a whore that a ninja!"

He left after he said those hurtful words. Karin went after him, giving me a smirk and mouthing 'that's my man, slut'. Naruto and kakashi gave me a look of pity but said nothing. Kenji was the only one left.

"You okay? That bastard shouldn't have said that" He said as he pulled me in a hug. I didn't pull away because I was too hurt and also because at the moment I needed a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three hours already since that incident. What Sasuke had said to me, I could not forget, but I was glad that Kenji was there, beside me, holding my hand. Why I had let him, I didn't know. I hadn't even say anything about the kiss we shared before.. He was the only one there to comfort me and so I let him. We were near the Train station, and in a few hours, I'd meet my family again. It was something I was relived about. It wasn't that I would see my family, that made me happy, it was that I wouldn't have to see Sasuke or Karin again. _Ever_ again.

"We're here" I heard Kaka-sensei say. "come on"

We followed him towards the train. While I was walking by, I slightly touched kenji's hand and this didn't go un noticed by the others as Kenji looked me in the eyes and came closer…and closer, until we were just few inches apart. Then, suddenly, Sasuke 'accidentally' pushed Kenji which caused him to fall on his back. Sasuke just kept walking without looking back. I kneeled beside Kenji, looking worried.

"You okay? Your not hurt, r u?" I asked.

THREE HOURS LATER

We were here, exactly at my house…well, mansion. It was white and the grass around it all green. Lot's of trees too.

We made our way towards the entrance. I'm sure everyone was waiting. My brothers, Koyu, Goro and Sutsuke. Sutsuke was the eldest, five years older than me (I'm seventeen), more mature and a man of few words, like Sasuke or Neji. A very serious dude. Koyu and Goro were twins. Two years older than me, But they were very different than Sutsuke. They were flirty, mischievous pranksters. I missed them so much. My step cousins, Hanna and Yuki, I miss them too. Their way better sisters than Sauna, my step sister.

"Well, you can leave now!" I suggested.

"Actually, sakura, were supposed to protect you until the end of your stay not your journey…"

And that was the moment I had died and gone to heaven. Not literally.


End file.
